The present invention relates to heating systems, and more particularly, to systems for controlling heat in a locomotive cab.
Heating systems for the cabs of locomotives typically are unsophisticated, consisting of a motor driven blower, ductwork connecting the blower to the cab, and several heating elements which can be activated to heat the air supplied by the blower. With such systems, the occupant of a locomotive cab controls the temperature in the cab by adjusting the blower setting and/or adjusting a heat setting which activates one or more heating elements, roughly providing high, medium or low heat. A disadvantage with such systems is that even a high heat/high blower setting resulted in a high volume of relatively cool, high velocity air being blown into the locomotive cab through supply ducts, which is perceived to be uncomfortable by the occupants of the cab.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a locomotive cab heating system which can be easily retrofitted to replace such prior art systems, and which has improved heating performance and control. Preferably, such a system is adjustable by the operator to maintain a comfortable temperature level without the necessity of making large adjustments to the blower speed, and therefore the volume flow rate of air supplied to the cab.